Crímenes Pasionales
by amandavalensi
Summary: Bella y Edward trabajan para la Policía de Nueva York, son compañeros desde hace cinco años. Están resolviendo un crimen que comienza a afectar sus vidas. "— ¿Qué pasará si alguien nos ve, Edward? —él pareció pensar la respuesta unos segundos. — Entonces tendrán que encontrarse a otros dos que trabajen hasta las tres de la madrugada —respondió Edward". One-shot. AU. AH.


**A/N:** Esta historia es producto de una idea que me llegó un día mientras veía C.S.I y pensaba en _Twilight_. Contiene violencia, asesinatos, malas palabras y escenas sexuales. Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

— Dios, este café sabe a mierda— susurro para mí después de probar el capuchino que acabo de comprar. Estoy segura de que Edward se va a molestar, pero tendré que ignorarlo. Le dije que no tenía tiempo de pararme a comprar café en nuestra cafetería favorita antes de llegar a la comisaría, pero el hijo de puta es insistente y me llamó como diez veces en un minuto, así que terminé por parar en una cafetería pequeña que me quedaba de camino. La fila para comprarlo había sido interminable y ahora estaba llegando tarde al trabajo.

Había una gran cantidad de periodistas cuando llegué a las escaleras de la entrada de la comisaría de la Policía de Nueva York, primer precinto, en Tribeca. Los periodistas se abalanzaron sobre mí haciendo preguntas que no entendía. Una mujer morena acercó su micrófono a mi rostro y me preguntó, mirándome fíjamente a los ojos: "Detective Swan, ¿qué puede decirnos sobre el asesinato de la mujer en el número 71 de la calle Moore?".

Mierda. Había un nuevo caso y nadie me había avisado. Tuve que responder con el respectivo " _sin comentarios_ " hasta que pude hacerme paso entre los medios para poder entrar. Busqué con la mirada a Edward, quien no tardó mucho en aparecer frente a mí.

— Cullen, ¿de qué coño están hablando los periodistas de allá afuera? — pregunté mientras me quitaba la bufanda y le entregaba su café.

— Ya no deberías molestarte, Lauren llegó hace una hora con mi café —maldito Edward Cullen y maldita su sonrisa petulante. Juro que lo mataría si no fuese tan buen compañero de trabajo. Lauren era la secretaria de nuestro departamento y estaba tan enamorada de Edward que hubiese cumplido con cualquier petición que él le hiciera. Debe haber visto la molestia en mi rostro, porque su sonrisa desapareció de golpe.

— Edward, por tu culpa hice una fila de 20 minutos para comprar un capuchino deprimente, estoy llegando tarde y no tengo ni puta idea sobre qué asesinato están hablando allá afuera. Así que, si aprecias tu vida, vas a tomarte este café también y te va a gustar —le dije acercándome cada vez más a él, tocando amenazadoramente el arma en mi cintura. Tomó el vaso que le ofrecía sin decir nada—. Gracias. Ahora, pudiste llamarme cien veces esta mañana, ¿por qué no me llamaste para decirme que había un nuevo caso?

— Sí te llamé, me mandó directamente al buzón de voz —maldije en mi cabeza a las compañías de telefonía celular—. Y no deberías seguir desvistiéndote, preciosa, tenemos que ir a la escena del crimen.

Para un policía, esto podía ser calificado como un día prometedor. No eran ni las 8:30 de la mañana y ya estaba caminando con Edward hacia la escena de un crimen. Quizá sonaría extraño para una persona normal, pero para mí se suponía que un crimen era algo que me permitiría hacer lo que más me gustaba. Mientras más nos acercábamos a la calle Moore, más crecía mi ansiedad. Siempre era atemorizante, puesto que no era capaz de determinar si podría o no resolver el misterio que se me ponía en frente. Usualmente, la noticia de un nuevo crimen era algo que me tendría brincando en mi silla, como un niño pequeño al que le regalan un nuevo juguete. Hoy no estaba segura de que pudiera mantener mucho el café en mi estómago si tenía que ver un cadáver tan temprano. Algo en mi interior me decía que este asesinato no iba a ser fácil de resolver.

— Entonces, ¿qué pasó? —la escena del crimen estaba a unas pocas calles de la comisaría y el tráfico estaba imposible, por lo que preferimos caminar. Quise golpearme por haberme puesto tacones de aguja esta mañana. Uno creería que después de casi 6 años en el Departamento de Policía, habría aprendido a vestirme.

— El nombre de la víctima es Rosalie Hale, enfermera, tenía 29 años. Su compañera de piso, Alice Brandon, la encontró esta mañana en el baño cuando volvió de casa de su novio.

— ¿Ella también es una enfermera? —pregunté. Supe que habíamos llegado al edificio por la gran cantidad de policías, periodistas y simples curiosos que estaban en el portón.

— No lo sé, tú eres la Detective, Swan —respondió Edward cuando tomamos el ascensor.

— ¿Podrías ser más molesto? No respondas.

El apartamento estaba precintado y un policía lo custodiaba. Saqué mi placa del bolsillo de mi chaqueta y se la mostré, Edward hizo lo mismo. Los forenses que estaban procesando la evidencia del apartamento nos llevaron hasta el baño donde la víctima.

Rosalie Hale estaba en sus rodillas, con su cabeza dirigida hacia la puerta. La luz fluorescente del baño le daba un aspecto más aterrador a la escena. Tenía espejos en varias de las paredes. El cadáver se reflejaba en ellos. Su piel tenía el mismo tono azulado que comienzan a tomar los cuerpos sin vida. Un charco de sangre casi seco salía de su cabeza, manchaba su rubio cabello y bajaba por el desagüe del baño. Las puertas de vidrio de la regadera también estaban manchadas con unos patrones de sangre distintivos.

— Voy a ir a hablar con la compañera de la víctima. Nos vemos luego —le di una palmada en la espalda a Edward, que ya se había agachado frente a la víctima para comenzar a hacer su trabajo, y salí del baño.

Edward Cullen era uno de los mejores forenses en procesamiento de escenas del crimen de la ciudad de Nueva York y yo tenía la suerte de haber trabajado con él por los últimos cinco años. Casi llegaba a los 30 años y era tan guapo que la compañera de la víctima había dejado de llorar para verlo cuando entramos. Nos hicimos amigos desde que nos asignaron juntos en el primer caso y desde entonces no nos habían separado por nuestra habilidad para resolver los crímenes. Habíamos demostrado ser efectivos por separado, pero en conjunto éramos una máquina.

— Señorita Brandon, soy Isabella Swan, Detective de la NYPD. Me gustaría hacerle algunas preguntas —la mujer asintió. Tenía la cara desencajada y los ojos muy abiertos—. ¿Dónde estuvo usted anoche, señorita Brandon?

— Solo dime Alice —respondió con una voz de campanitas, pero yo la ignoré, eso no era lo que me interesaba—. Estaba con mi novio, cenamos juntos luego de que yo saliera del trabajo. No volví sino hasta esta mañana.

— ¿Cómo conoció usted a la señorita Hale?

— Nos conocimos en la escuela de enfermería, hemos... Habíamos —se corrigió— estado viviendo juntas por los últimos 7 años. No puedo creer que esto esté pasando —sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas de nuevo.

— ¿Sabe lo que la señorita Hale hizo anoche? ¿Estaba saliendo con alguien?

— Sí, sí... Ella salió a cenar con este doctor que tenía poco tiempo viendo, Emmett algo... —pareció pensarlo unos segundos— Emmett McCarty si no me equivoco. Ella estaba muy emoocionada, creía que esta vez sí había encontrado al correcto.

—Muy bien, señorita Brandon. Muchas gracias, la llamaré si tengo más preguntas, por favor escriba aquí —dije entregándole una libreta y un bolígrafo— el nombre de su novio y su número de teléfono para que podamos corroborar su coartada.

— Seguro. ¿Puedo irme ahora? Estaré en casa de Jasper Whitlock, mi novio —me preguntó obviamente en shock todavía por el suceso cuando me devolvió la libreta.

— Sí, señorita Brandon, haré que una patrulla la lleve hasta allá.

Después de terminar el breve interrogatorio y de arreglar todo para que dejaran que Alice Brandon se fuera, tuve que interrogar a los vecinos y al portero. Ninguno había visto nada. El edificio no tenía cámaras de seguridad, por lo que era imposible saber a qué hora había llegado Rosalie Hale a su apartamento. Hice que llamaran a Emmett McCarty y a Jasper Whitlock a declarar a la comisaría, ya los interrogaría cuando saliera de aquí. Fui a ver cómo seguía Edward.

— Es frustrante, Bella, no hay huellas. Todo está extremadamente limpio. Podría jurar que alguien limpió con cloro todo el apartamento, pero tengo que hacer unos cuantos análisis en el laboratorio —se quitó los guantes y en un gesto de frustración se llevó las manos a su cabello, haciendo que se despeinara.

— Bueno, eso debe haber tomado mucho tiempo, lo que quiere decir que ella y su asesino llegaron aquí muy temprano en la madrugada —él asintió—. ¿Sabes la causa de muerte? Hasta ahora el principal sospechoso es un tal doctor Emmett McCarty, pero aún no he hablado con él.

— Sí, tiene una horas de haber fallecido y ¿sabes cómo creíamos que la sangre salía de su cabeza? —asentí— Pues no, alguien cortó su garanta con un objeto muy afilado y luego, cuando supongo que había perdido toda la sangre, realizó puntos de sutura en la herida.

— Los puntos, ¿crees que los hizo un doctor? —Edward suspiró.

— Yo diría que sí, es un trabajo muy limpio, pero desde que existen los videos en youtube y google, no puedo estar totalmente seguro. Tomaré unas últimas fotos y haré que lleven el cuerpo al laboratorio forense, aún hay muchas cosas que no entiendo.

— Perfecto, nos vemos en la comisaría.

La entrada a la comisaría fue aún peor que en la mañana, parece que alguien había sido capaz de filtrar la manera en la que habíamos encontrado dispuesto el cadáver y la gente estaba entrando en pánico. Tenía que esperar a que Edward llegara para poder comenzar los interrogatorios. Sin su análisis, podía que los interrogados supieran más que yo del asesinato y eso no podía permitirlo. Tomé una carpeta que habían dejado en mi escritorio con una lista del estado del apartamento y unas cuantas fotos impresas del cadáver. Había pasado al menos una hora desde que había llegado, así que fui a la morgue a ver qué tal iba Edward. El cuerpo de Rosalie Hale estaba tendido sobre una mesa de metal, sin ropa y ya ni su cabello ni su cuerpo tenían rastro alguno de sangre. La mujer era verdaderamente hermosa. A pesar del tono azulado que estaba tomando su piel, ella tenía un aire angelical.

— Justo como pensé, la causa de muerte sí fue el desangramiento por el corte en la yugular. Ya envié su ropa a que la analizaran, pero no vi mucho más que su sangre, Bella —dijo sin mirarme apenas atravesé la puerta.

— ¿Algo que debería saber antes de interrogar al novio? ¿La sutura...?

— Sí, la víctima tenía ADN masculino entre sus uñas —le tomó la mano como para probar su punto y me mostró la perfecta manicura de la fallecida Rosalie Hale—. Eso también tengo que analizarlo a través de la base de datos, pero creo que tienes suficiente información para hacer la interrogación. Lo siento, Bells, todo ha sido muy rápido.

— Lo sé, me estoy muriendo de hambre. Quisiera que pudiéramos salir a almorzar, pero no lo creo.

— Yo tampoco, creo que ordenaré algo y te llamaré para que vengas a comer conmigo.

— ¿Harías eso por mí? —me mordí el labio e intenté acercarme a él, solo para molestarlo.

— Eres asquerosa, Swan, estás frente a un cadáver.

— Creo que todos sabemos que a ti te ponen las cosas raras, sino no serías tan bueno en lo que haces.

— Sí, a diferencia de ti que estás aquí, queriendo seducirme por un almuerzo, en lugar de estar trabajando. Deberías seguir mi ejemplo —me dio un beso en la mejilla y me tomó la mano para que saliéramos de la morgue. Ya había recogido todo y se había lavado.

Con la hoja que Edward me había entregado sobre el cuerpo de Rosalie Hale me dirigí al fin a una de las salas de interrogaciones. Supuse que corroborar la coartada de Alice Brandon sería mucho más fácil, y sí lo fue. Era una simple formalidad, puesto que los policías que la habían llevado a casa del señor Whitlock ya habían hablado con el portero del edificio. Ellos habían llegado a las seis de la tarde del día anterior y habían permanecido allí hasta esta mañana, cuando Jasper Whitlock llevó a la señorita Brandon hasta su casa.

Ahora venía la parte difícil: el interrogatorio al novio de Hale. Entré en la sala y él no me miró a la cara sino hasta que puse la carpeta en la mesa y me senté.

— Isabella Swan, Detective —dije a modo de saludo—, y encargada de resolver el caso del asesinato de Rosalie Hale, sobre el cual tengo una base bastante sólida como para creer que usted la mató —ante esta afirmación, Emmett McCarty abrió los ojos como platos, quizá no pensó que sería atrapado.

— ¿Matarla? Por Dios, sería incapaz de hacerlo, me estaba enamorando de ella.

— Señor McCarty, he visto suficientes crímenes pasionales como para saber que no vale nada su declaración de amor. Hasta donde sé, usted podría ser un sociópata —no respondió nada, así que aproveché su silencio para comenzar a exponer lo que teníamos—. Encontramos ADN masculino bajo las uñas de la víctima.

— Claro que lo encontraron, subí anoche a su apartamento alrededor de las 12, tuvimos sexo, ella me rasguñó la espalda, pero yo me fui a las 2am, tenía que trabajar hoy. Eso podrá verlo por usted misma si me levanta la camisa.

— ¿Y tendrá una respuesta tan inteligente para defenderse del hecho de que la señorita Hale tenía una sutura perfectamente hecha en el corte que su asesino le hizo en la yugular? Usted es un doctor, ¿no, Señor McCarty? Creo que podrá concordar conmigo en que estos puntos no son hechos por alguien sin conocimiento sobre medicina, sino por alguien como usted, un cirujano —le mostré las fotografías del cuello de la víctima y él no pudo mirarlas por mucho, apartó la vista.

— Sé lo que parece, pero yo no hice esto. Cuando la dejé anoche ella estaba perfectamente bien. Quiero a mi abogado —...Y con esas cuatro palabras había terminado por completo mi posibilidad de meterlo en la cárcel en unos segundos.

— Espero que sea uno muy bueno— le respondí, mientras me levantaba de mi asiento y salía de la habitación.

La falta de pistas en el caso era desesperante. Uno de los forenses nuevos entró a la sala de interrogatorios donde estaba Emmett McCarty para comprobar las marcas que habían dejado los rasguños de la señorita Hale porque él lo había permitido, pero ante la presencia de su abogado no había mucho más que pudiéramos hacer. Llamé al fiscal del Distrito para que emitiera órdenes para revisar el apartamento de McCarty. Hasta el momento, no habían encontrado nada y él podría irse a casa si no lográbamos dar con el arma homicida.

Edward estaba comiéndose una hamburguesa frente al televisor de una de las salas de estar de la Comisaría. Estaban pasando un partido de basketball entre los Knicks y los Magos de Washington. Me entregó mi comida y yo me senté a su lado.

— ¿Quién crees que va a ganar? —murmuró viendo fijamente el resultado parejo de la pantalla.

— No lo sé, acabo de llegar.

— Te apuesto a que ganan los Magos —dijo confiado. Edward era de Forks, un pequeño pueblo en Washington, y después de terminar la secundaria había venido a vivir a Nueva York—. Sí, eso es. Ganarán los Magos por dos puntos.

— Puedes seguir soñando, pero ganarán los Knicks. ¿Qué estamos apostando? —pregunté y le di un mordisco a la hamburguesa que Edward había comprado para mí. Estaba tan buena que gemí cuando la mordí. Edward me miró como si me hubiese salido un tercer ojo.

— Ahora, como tú acabas de hacer ese sonido, tienes que salir a cenar conmigo —rodé los ojos.

— Estamos almorzando a las 4 de la tarde y yo siempre salgo a cenar contigo.

— Bella, a veces no entiendo cómo eres capaz de resolver un crimen... Salir conmigo a cenar, como en una cita. Y sí, lo haremos hoy —fijé mi mirada en él y me mojé los labios.

— Está bien, cena hoy —Nuestras miradas permanecían fijas en el otro, sus ojos eran de deseo y supongo que los míos también. Siempre había cierta tensión entre nosotros, pero creo que era la primera vez que ambos lo manifestábamos tan abiertamente. El pitido final del partido hizo que volviera a la realidad. Edward recorrió mi cuerpo con sus ojos y mi piel se erizó, solo después posó su vista en la pantalla. El resultado era 88 para los Knicks y 90 para los Magos. Supongo que tendría que salir a cenar con él.

— Gané, Swan. Serás mía esta noche —sus palabras tenían un doble sentido muy obvio y me pareció que esto había dejado de ser un juego.

— Mi equipo perdió, pero supongo que algo gano yo también si salgo contigo —no sé muy bien qué estábamos esperando, pero ninguno habló hasta que sonó mi teléfono—. Swan —fue lo único que dije para atender.

— _Bella, es Carlisle_ —Carlisle era uno de los criminólogos que estaban trabajando conmigo en el caso—. _No encontramos nada en el apartamento de Emmett McCarty. Sí tenía un botiquín de primeros auxilios en el que había un bisturí e hilo de sutura, pero todo está perfectamente empacado y limpio, creo que nunca han sido usados. Ni siquiera hay una botella de cloro aquí. Su abogado habló con el fiscal y lo van a dejar que se vaya._

— Voy a ir a hablar con el fiscal. Traigan al laboratorio el bisturí de todos modos. Gracias, Carlisle —colgué el teléfono y le expliqué la situación a Edward—. ¿Vendrías conmigo?

— Sí, vamos. Dios no permita que te pierdas en Nueva York —dijo, volviendo a ser como siempre, con la sonrisa petulante en su rostro.

En el camino a la oficina del fiscal de distrito discutimos los detalles del caso en el taxi, pero teníamos tan poco que era difícil atar cabos. Sabía que mi próximo paso tenía que ser investigar al personal del hospital en el que trabajaba Rosalie Hale y en el que había conocido a Emmett McCarty. Una pequeña parte de mí deseaba que el culpable fuese el novio, para así poder ir a mi casa y no salir más por el día de hoy. La imagen de Rosalie había quedado grabada en mi retina. Era uno de los pocos crímenes que llegaba a nosotros en el que se notaba que había sido preparado con extrema minuciosidad, lo cual los hacía peor, puesto que era mayor la cantidad de violencia que presentaba el sospechoso.

Como siempre en los edificios del Gobierno, había una enorme cantidad de gente. Me quité el abrigo mientras Edward y yo casi corríamos por los pasillos para llegar a la oficina del fiscal. Cuando estuvimos ante su secretaria, le di mi teléfono a Edward con la cámara frontal abierta, me despeiné el cabello y pellizqué un poco mis mejillas.

— Esto es bajo incluso para ti, Bella.

— ¿Y por qué no entras tú entonces a hablar con el fiscal? —Edward se encogió de hombros y con la mano con la que no estaba sujetando mi teléfono, abrió un botón más de mi camisa. Respondió cuando yo arqueé una ceja.

— Si vas a hacerlo, al menos hazlo bien.

Entré a la oficina del fiscal después de que su secretaria me ordenó que podía hacerlo. Edward esperó afuera. No quiso entrar conmigo porque decía que el fiscal le daba un mal presentimiento siempre. La oficina del fiscal de distrito, Aro Vulturi, era algo extraordinario. Era enorme y estaba llena de libros. A pesar de haber estado aquí muchas veces, hoy la encontré sombría y sentí que los libros podían caerse sobre mí en cualquier momento, lo atribuí a la presión de cerrar el caso antes de que transcurrieran 48 horas.

— Buenas tardes, señor Vulturi yo —él levantó un dedo para callarme mientras terminaba de leer unos papeles que estaban sobre el escritorio, estuve a punto de darme la vuelta y salir de ahí, pero recordé cuánto necesitaba la orden de arresto para Emmett McCarty.

— Detective Swan, se ve encantadora el día de hoy —dijo mirándome cuando por fin terminó de leer—. Supongo que está aquí por mi orden de que suelten al señor McCarty.

— Supones bien, Aro —me dejaría de formalidades, tenía que ir directo al grano—. No entiendo por qué quieres que lo dejemos ir. El tipo no tiene una coartada firme, fue el último en ver a la víctima, ninguno de sus vecinos lo vio llegar anoche. La puerta del apartamento de Rosalie Hale ni siquiera fue forzada y —me cortó de nuevo para hablar él.

— ¿Tienes el arma homicida, Isabella? ¿Encontraron algo que pudiera incriminarlo en su apartamento o en el de ella? ¿Revisaron que no se hubiese deshecho de todo en algún basurero cercano? —preguntó totalmente serio.

— No, no la tengo —tuve que bajar la mirada en señal de derrota.

— Entonces él se va a su casa. Te sugiero que vayas a investigar a los compañeros de trabajo de la señorita Hale y dejes de perder el tiempo.

Salí de la oficina con ganas de matar a Aro Vulturi. Una cosa era que me negara la orden de arresto y otra muy distinta que me dijera cómo debía hacer mi trabajo. Vi como Edward me seguía por los pasillos del edificio hasta el ascensor. Marqué el botón de llamada con violencia, estaba furiosa. No podía creer que el principal y único sospechoso en una investigación iba a dormir tranquilo en su casa solo porque el fiscal del distrito y su abogado son amigos o conocidos o quién sabe qué coño.

— Asumiré que te dijo que no te la daría —comencé a cerrar el botón de mi camisa que Edward había abierto y él me detuvo, posando su mano sobre la mía—. A mí me gusta ver también.

— Jódete, Edward —le dije rodando mis ojos, pero dejé el botón abierto—. Tengo que ir a interrogar a la gente en el Hospital Monte Sinaí —las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y entramos, pero estaba abarrotado así que quedamos pegados uno del otro, frente a frente.

— Yo tengo que ir al laboratorio de nuevo. Tengo que comprobar que los chicos hayan hecho lo que les dije y tengamos ya la confirmación de que bajo las uñas de Rosalie solo está el ADN de Emmett —una de sus manos subió a mi cara y con mucha delicadeza removió un mechón de cabello que puso detrás de mi oreja. La quitó bastante rápido cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Por la intensidad con la que Edward me estaba viendo no sentí cuando el ascensor llegó a la planta baja, al menos no hasta que alguien de atrás me empujó un poco. Solo entonces salimos de nuestro estado de ensimismamiento y noté que mi respiración estaba acelerada. Me bajé del ascensor y comencé a caminar sin esperar por Edward. Nuestros caminos eran distintos y me tenía tan confundida que no podría despedirme de él ahora mismo.

En el Hospital todas las enfermeras estaban conscientes de que Rosalie Hale mantenía una relación con Emett McCarty, los doctores con los que ella trabajaba, no tanto. Ninguna pensó que nadie pudiera querer hacerle daño. Se referían a ella como que era algo narcisista, pero que cuando llegabas a conocerla se volvía una gran persona. No era nada nuevo que cuando una persona fallecía, y sobre todo en unas condiciones tan extrañas, los demás se derritieran en halagos. Lo había visto muchas veces en otros casos. Solo una de las enfermeras, Leah Clearwater, tuvo algo malo que decir sobre la señorita Hale.

— Era una perra, yo la odiaba —su mala actitud hacia Rosalie Hale llamó mi atención.

— ¿Lo suficiente como para matarla, señorita Clearwater?

— Claro que no, hubiese preferido que la despidieran o algo así. Ahora tengo que escuchar a todos hablar sobre lo buena que era. Creo que ya no recuerdan las cosas que les hizo.

— ¿A qué se refiere con eso?

— Ella trataba mal a la gente. En mi primera semana aquí me veía como si yo no era nada. Realmente era muy inmadura. Un día sacó mi ropa de mi casillero y la rompió, cuando la confronté sobre el asunto se hizo la desentendida. Y así fue con muchas más enfermeras.

— Ya veo... ¿Rosalie había salido con algún otro doctor aquí?

— Sí, con el doctor King. Pero terminaron por alguna razón y él dejó de trabajar aquí. Ahora que había empezado a salir con el doctor McCarty se había vuelto aún más insoportable. Como si fuese la dueña del Hospital.

— ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste a Rosalie Hale, Leah?

— No lo sé, hace dos días. Ayer me tomé el día libre así que no la vi.

— Muy bien. Gracias, señorita Clearwater. Aquí está mi tarjeta —dije entregándosela—. Por favor llámeme si piensa en otra cosa.

Al salir del Hospital llamé a Carlisle para que averigüara por mí dónde estaba trabajando ahora el doctor Royce King, ex novio de Rosalie Hale. Después de lo que Leah Clearwater me dijo comencé a hablar sobre él con los demás médicos. Todos dijeron que sabían que seguía viviendo en Nueva York, pero que ninguno sabía dónde, puesto que el médico al parecer no era muy amigable con nadie. Carlisle me devolvió la llamada para decirme que se creía que King estaba trabajando en el Hospital Lincoln. Bueno, definitivamente se había superado a sí mismo. Me costaba creer que nadie supiera que estaba trabajando en la Sala de Emergencias más ocupada de toda la ciudad. Mientras iba en camino hacia el hospital me pareció prudente llamar a Edward. Después de todo, lo había dejado tirado en el medio de la calle.

— _¿Bella?_ —contestó al segundo pitido, podía escuchar los ruidos de las máquinas, debe haber estado procesando algo.

— Hola... No creo que pueda llegar a nuestra cita, Edward. Apenas estoy yendo al Hospital Lincoln y ya son más de las 9... —él suspiró al otro lado de la línea.

— _Lo sé, yo también estoy ocupado. Recuérdame dónde queda eso, por favor_ —me reí. A veces se me olvidaba que Edward no había crecido aquí y muchas veces no sabía dónde quedaban las cosas.

— En el Bronx, Edward.

— _Creo que pasaré aquí la noche, viendo qué puedo conseguir. Espero que me acompañes y no me abandones como esta tarde_ —fue mi turno de suspirar.

— Lo siento. No sé qué pasó. Tengo que dejarte, ya estoy llegando. Te veré allá.

— _Adiós, Bells. Aquí te espero._

En 5 años nunca había sentido este tipo de incomodidad con Edward. Las cosas siempre habían sido simples y no sé si me gustaba que todo estuviera cambiando. Obviamente yo encontraba a Edward atractivo, pero era la primera vez en la que había pasado de ser un simple coqueteo inocente a algo que no podía entender muy bien. Llegué al mostrador y pregunté por el doctor King, la enfermera me dijo que estaba de guardia. Casi bailo frente a ella, al menos no había perdido el viaje. Me indicó la dirección y en poco estaba observándolo en la Sala de Urgencias. Tenía unas grandes ojeras y parecía distraído, pero quizá siempre era así.

— Buenas noches, ¿es usted Royce King? —le pregunté a su espalda y el se volteó sobresaltado.

— Sí. Doctor Royce King. ¿Quién pregunta? —se veía a leguas que el hombre era petulante en extremo.

— Isabella Swan, Detective de la NYPD —le mostré mi placa e inmediatamente la guardé en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta—. Tengo que hacerle unas cuantas preguntas sobre Rosalie Hale, señor King. Usted la conocía, si no me equivoco.

— Sí, lo hacía. Me enteré de que alguien mató a esa hija de puta —bueno, esa reacción era favorable para mí.

— En efecto, Rosalie fue asesinada esta madrugada. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la vio?

— Hace al menos dos meses, me la encontré en una panadería —comenzó a quitarse su estetoscopio y su bata, yo tuve que seguirlo a través de los pasillos del hospital. Noté unos débiles rasguños en su cuello—. Estaba con el maldito de Emmett McCarty.

— ¿Estaba usted en contra de esa relación, señor King? Tengo entendido que ustedes fueron pareja —su rostro se torció en una mueca.

— ¿En contra? ¿Cómo voy a estar en contra? Debería estar feliz de que mi novia me engañara con mi mejor amigo y juntos hayan encontrado el amor verdadero.

— Entonces tenía suficientes motivos como para asesinarla: los perdió a ambos, tuvo que dejar su trabajo...

— No lo creo, estuve trabajando aquí hasta la 1 de la madrugada ayer y luego me fui a mi casa.

— ¿Hay alguien que pueda corroborar su coartada, señor King?

— De que estuve aquí hasta la 1, sí. De que llegué a mi casa poco después, no. Y esta conversación se acabó, debo irme.

— No salga de la ciudad, señor King.

— Le dije que era doctor, policía —reprimí mis ganas de golpearlo, estaba segura de que podía ganarle.

Tomé otro taxi y para cuando llegué a la comisaría ya eran cerca de las 11. No había mucha gente en el recinto, solo los policías de turno. Me fui directo a los laboratorios de criminología donde sabía que encontraría a Edward. Estaba sentado de espaldas a la puerta revisando algunos resultados de algo. Lo abracé y el dio un pequeño salto, pero tocó mis manos cuando se dio cuenta de que era yo.

— No sabes cuan agradecida estoy por haber llegado al fin. Estoy tan cansada. ¿Qué estás haciendo? —dije dejando de abrazarlo para ponerme a su lado.

— Nada, solo estaba buscando las redes sociales de Rosalie Hale. No encontré mucho —volteó su silla hacia mí—. ¿Qué sugieres que hagamos?

— Busca sus cuentas bancarias, es algo que no me he detenido a mirar hoy.

Edward comenzó a teclear en la computadora, pero todos los resultados lo redireccionaban a cuentas distintas. Mientras él intentaba descifrar qué sucedía con las cuentas de Rosalie Hale llamé para pedir una pizza que no tardó mucho en llegar.

— Bella, esto es demasiado extraño —dijo Edward mientras mordía su pizza—, me parece que ella creó una subdivisión de distintas cuentas a partir de varios depósitos que le hizo un tipo llamado Jason Jenks.

— ¿Puedes rastrear las distintas cuentas?

— Se me está volviendo casi imposible, pero es que tuvo que hacer unas divisiones muy grandes. La cantidad de dinero es realmente exuberante.

Unas cuantas horas se nos fueron en los intentos de rastrear todas las cuentas de Rosalie Hale. Resulta que tenía cuentas en Estados Unidos, en Latinoamérica y también en Suiza. Había tenido que repartir muy bien el dinero porque en total encontramos unos ocho millones de dólares. El siguiente paso era investigar a Jason Jenks, lo cual nos llevó otro tiempo porque las bases de datos no querían jugar a nuestro favor tampoco.

— Bien, Bella, aquí está —Edward movió un poco su silla y yo me paré a su lado y apoyé mis brazos en la mesa, para quedar totalmente frente al monitor. Comencé a leer la información.

— Jason Abraham Jenks, 55 años, empresario... Edward este tipo tiene tantos cargos por negocios sucios que ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar a leer. Me pregunto cuál será su vínculo con Rosalie. ¿Crees que es demasiado tarde para ir a busca—me detuve de golpe cuando sentí la mano de Edward posarse en mi trasero. Me volteé para mirarlo a él y no a la computadora, pero no me moví ni lo detuve—. ¿Qué está haciendo tu mano?

— No lo sé, tu trasero estaba ahí, llamándome. ¿Te molesta?

— No... No lo sé. Creo que no —no sé cómo pude elaborar una respuesta tan natural cuando en realidad estaba entrando en pánico. Edward solo quitó su mano para alzarme y sentarme sobre el escritorio de metal, el cual sentí frío a través de mis pantalones. Él se posó en el medio de mis piernas y llevó sus manos a mis caderas. Me asusté un poco cuando sus labios chocaron contra los míos. Esto no era nada como algo que haríamos nosotros, pero eso no evitó que mi mano se enredara en su cabello.

Podía sentir que se estaba conteniendo en el beso, que quería ser mucho más agresivo y no lo hacía, por miedo a que yo me apartara, quizá. Llevó sus manos a mi camisa y comenzó a abrir los botones sin dejar de besarme, gemí contra su boca cuando acarició uno de mis pezones por sobre mi sostén de encaje y agradecí haberme puesto ropa interior decente esta mañana. Hice lo mismo con los botones de su camisa y recorrí mi mano por su pecho. Ninguno de los dos nos quitamos las camisas, solo quedaron a medio poner en nuestros hombros. Sus manos hacían movimientos expertos en mis senos que me tenían preguntándome cuántas veces habría hecho esto. Guié su mano izquierda hacia adentro de mis pantalones y cuando introdujo un dedo en mí me di cuenta de lo que estábamos haciendo, así que lo empujé un poco.

— ¿Qué pasará si alguien nos ve, Edward? —él pareció pensar la respuesta unos segundos.

— Nos despedirán.

— ¿Y si nos despiden qué? —sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, luego recorrieron mi cuerpo y se posaron en la mano que estaba aún dentro de mi ropa.

— Entonces tendrán que encontrarse a otros dos que trabajen hasta las tres de la madrugada —Edward continuó besando mi cuello y enredó su mano en mi cabello para tirar de él y hacer que yo le dejara más espacio disponible a su boca. Me levantó de la mesa para quitar mis pantalones del camino. Cuando lo consiguió, bajó los suyos solo lo suficiente para dejar salir su erección. Movió mi ropa interior hacia un lado, me miró a los ojos como para reafirmar lo que estábamos haciendo y no vi ni rastro de duda en sus ojos, solo deseo. Ese era el último empuje que necesité, tomé su miembro en mi mano y lo guié dentro de mí.

Ambos estábamos conteniendo la respiración que dejamos escapar contra la boca del otro cuando él me invadió completamente. Sabíamos que teníamos que ser rápidos. No hubo juegos previos, no hubo caricias profundas, pero tampoco sentí que las necesitara. Mi compañero movía sus caderas en un ritmo frenético y lo hacía tan bien que me costó acostumbrarme, estaba segura de que no fui capaz de seguirle el paso ni un segundo. Edward no debió sentir lo mismo porque, cada vez que nos frotábamos, gemía en mi oido. Me mordió el labio con suavidad y me acercó poco a poco al límite. Sus ojos volvieron a clavarse en los míos, verdes, expresivos y con un deje de picardía. Aumentó el ritmo. Fue mi turno de besar su mandíbula y morder su labio inferior sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Nunca habíamos hecho esto antes, pero es como si me conociera tan bien que nos hizo llegar al mismo tiempo y, por unos segundos, no supe distinguir sus gemidos y jadeos de los míos.

Apoyó su frente entre mi cuello y cuando nuestras respiraciones volvieron a ser normales, se separó. Me bajé de la mesa y comencé a buscar mi ropa. No quería darle tiempo a que nadie nos viera, aunque Edward y yo debíamos ser los únicos en todo el recinto. Sé que él debía estar haciendo lo mismo, pero nunca me detuve a mirarlo para comprobarlo. Revisé mi reloj, marcaba las 3:25 de la madrugada. Cuando terminé de ponerme los zapatos, tomé mi bolso y comencé a caminar hacia la puerta. Edward habló y me hizo detenerme.

— Espera, Bella, ¿a dónde vas? —pensé que iba a tomarme la mano, pero no lo hizo.

— A casa. Ya hemos estado demasiado tiempo aquí —él asintió.

— No me gustaría que te fueras sola, al menos déjame acompañarte al estacionamiento.

— Estoy bien, Edward. Necesito estar sola —cuando creí que iba a protestar comencé a caminar de nuevo hacia la puerta. Había obtenido más de Edward en una sola noche que en 5 años y, la verdad, no estaba segura de cómo sentirme.

Me costó recordar dónde había estacionado mi auto. Luego recordé que no lo había traído. Me mantuve dentro de la comisaría para llamar un taxi. Por más valiente que fuera, no quería estar parada en mitad de la calle a las 3 de la mañana. No vi a Edward salir, quizá estaba esperando a que yo me fuera o se había quedado trabajando. El taxista que había pasado a recogerme quiso hacer conversación, pero me concentré en revisar los mensajes en mi teléfono. Mi madre me había llamado unas 6 veces, esperaba que no me dijera que quería venir a pasar la Navidad en mi casa. Cuando estuvimos en la puerta de mi edificio me sorprendí, pensaba que el taxista conduciría despacio para dejar correr el taxímetro, pero no lo hizo. Pagué, esperé mi cambio y me bajé. Apenas fui capaz de desvestirme. El cansancio y el estrés del día me habían caído encima cuando crucé la puerta de mi apartamento. Me tiré en la cama y creo que conté 49 respiraciones antes de quedarme dormida soñando con que Edward también estaba aquí, acariciándome la espalda.

Mi alarma sonó como siempre a las 6:30. No me sentía descansada y quería quedarme en mi apartamento todo el día, pero el deber llamaba. Algunos días sentía que tenía el mejor trabajo del mundo y otros, como hoy, odiaba el momento en el que había decidido seguir los pasos de mi padre. Mi cabeza daba vueltas entre los intentos de resolver el caso y lo que había pasado con Edward. Puse una cafetera porque después del fiasco del café de ayer prefería prepararlo yo misma. Abrí el refrigerador esperando encontrar algo para desayunar y solo encontré un brócoli que debí haber comido hace una semana. Supongo que había estado más distraída trabajando de lo que creía. Llevé mi taza de café recién hecho a la habitación y comencé a vestirme. Cuando por fin estuve lista, coloqué en mi cintura el accesorio más importante, mi Glock 37.

Decidí que hoy sí debía llevar mi auto al trabajo aunque eso implicara tener que soportar el interminable trayecto por culpa del tráfico. Si seguía utilizando taxis como el día anterior, gastaría todo mi salario en una semana.

Como estaba lista, salí antes de lo usual. Era temprano, así que el traficó no era tan insoportable como pensé que lo sería. Aproveché un semáforo en rojo para llamar a Carlisle, quien enseguida atendió.

— _Buenos días, Bella_ —el pobre sonaba tan entusiasta que me hizo sentir mal tener que ponerlo a trabajar.

— Hola, Carlisle. Tengo tarea para ti, debe estar listo para cuando llegue a la Comisaría.

— _Tú nómbralo y yo intentaré hacerlo_ —Juro que este hombre había bajado del cielo para salvarme la vida.

— ¿Podrías buscar e imprimir las últimas compras de Rosalie Hale? Llévalo atrás a dos meses, más o menos entre el tiempo en el que conoció a Emmett McCarty.

— _Seguro, Bella. Ya estoy trabajando en ello. Nos vemos_ —dicho lo propio, trancó el teléfono.

Entré a la Comisaría de Tribeca con paso firme, pero lo que proyectaba en el exterior no podía haber estado más lejos de lo que en realidad sentía. Mi corazón palpitaba a mil por hora cuando los recuerdos de lo que había hecho ayer con Edward me aplastaban de nuevo. No era como si hubiese podido olvidarlo en algún momento, sino que los olores, la Comisaría, el miedo de tropezarme con él y el aceptar que lo que había sucedido entre nosotros era real, había puesto todos mis sentidos en alerta.

Caminé hasta el departamento en el que sabía que encontraría a Carlisle y agradecí internamente no haberme encontrado a Edward en todo el camino. Tal vez no había llegado o tal vez también se había dado cuenta de que no era prudente tener relaciones sexuales en su escritorio con su compañera de trabajo y se estaba escondiendo de mí. Carlisle levantó la vista cuando escuchó mis tacones repiquetear en la cerámica de la oficina en la que él estaba. Su sonrisa a modo de saludo me sacó de mis pensamientos.

— ¿Cómo sabías que encontraría algo en los últimos gastos de Hale? Y no me digas que fue pura intuición de detective —suspiré cuando volví a recordar la computadora de Edward y la investigación, pero Carlisle lo atribuyó al caso.

— Anoche Edward y yo descubrimos que Rosalie tiene mucho dinero en cuentas fuera del país. Todos los depósitos son hechos por el mismo hombre, solo quería saber si había comenzado a gastar el dinero.

— Me alegra que se hayan quedado hasta tarde a buscar esto, porque lo que encontré es importante —sí, a mí también me alegraba en cierta forma: el sexo había sido asombroso. _Concéntrate, Isabella_ —. Resulta que Rosalie Hale había comprado una exuberante cantidad de cosas costosas. Muchas de ellas son para hombre.

— ¿Qué clase de cosas, Carlisle? —el reloj estaba corriendo. Debía interrogar a Jason Jenks y Carlisle se estaba tomando mucho tiempo.

— Relojes de hombre, un par de Macbooks Air, un microondas, un montón de camisas de Ralph Lauren para hombre... Y no es solo eso, pagaba almuerzos costosos casi a diario. De hecho, ella pagó por la última cena que tuvo con Emmett McCarty justo antes de ser asesinada.

— Cuando interrogué a McCarty, él tenía una camisa de Ralph Lauren y un reloj que parecía de oro —El descubrimiento me había impresionado.

— No solo eso, hablé con Edward y me dijo que el microondas en el apartamento de Rosalie no era nuevo, me dijo que tenía al menos diez años. Yo procesé el apartamento de Emmett y todos los muebles de cocina eran nuevos, incluido el microondas. Sin embargo, no pude encontrar los gastos de los demás electrodomésticos en ninguna de sus tarjetas —Carlisle era muy rápido atando cabos.

— Entonces él estaba sacando más provecho de ella que ella de él —mi compañero asintió—. Todo este tiempo pensé que era al revés. ¿Cómo ningún banco reportó un movimiento inusual en sus tarjetas?

— Tampoco logro entender eso, Bella. Esto obviamente es dinero lavado.

— ¿Edward sabe todo esto que me estás diciendo? —pregunté.

— Creo que puede haberlo adivinado después de que lo desperté a las 7:30 de la mañana para preguntarle sobre un microondas —si la llamada de Carlisle lo había despertado, era probable que aún no hubiese llegado a la Comisaría. Tendría que buscarlo.

— Gracias, Carlisle. ¿Te he dicho que te amo? — dije mientras tomaba la carpeta que él me ofrecía, la que contenía todos los gastos de Rosalie Hale.

— No lo suficiente, pero sé que es porque estás ocupada —respondió él con una sonrisa. La última parte de la oración la escuché cuando ya estaba en el pasillo.

Las respiraciones que había aprendido en mis clases de yoga me ayudaron a calmarme antes de llegar a la puerta de la oficina de Edward. Toqué con suavidad y él levantó la cabeza de lo que sea que estuviese viendo. Se veía cansado aunque, pensándolo bien, yo probablemente me veía del mismo modo. Su sonrisa se torció hacia un lado cuando me vio.

— Buenos días, Bella. —intenté sonreírle, pero debe haberme salido solo una mueca. Cuando quise pasar a su oficina dudé, así que opté por recostarme del marco de la puerta.

— Ven conmigo a interrogar a Jason Jenks, no quiero estar sola con un súper matón —Edward se rió y se levantó de la mesa. Tomó sus cosas y tomó mi mano como lo hacía usualmente, solo que hoy se sentía distinto.

— ¿Podrías explicarme por qué Carlisle me despertó para preguntarme sobre un microondas? —preguntó mientras caminábamos por los atiborrados pasillos de la Comisaría de Tribeca.

— Descubrimos que Rosalie Hale era algo así como el chulo de Emmett McCarty. No creerás la cantidad de cosas que le había comprado con el dinero de Jason Jenks —dije pasándole la carpeta que me había dado Carlisle—. Mandé a unos oficiales a buscar a McCarty. Creo que hay una gran probabilidad de que él la haya asesinado para quedarse con el dinero.

— Quizá ella se estaba cansando de pagar por él. Es decir, almuerzo, cena, incluso hay una membresía para un gimnasio. Rosalie Hale no estaba inscrita en un gimnasio. No puedo creer que este tipo sea tan bueno para nada.

— No lo sé. Ella pagaba, él se acostaba con ella. El dinero ni siquiera era el producto de su trabajo como enfermera. No podemos decir que él la estaba dejando a ella sin nada —no estaba defendiendo a ninguno de los dos, pero no me parecía tan descabellado.

— Igual es muy poco caballeroso —Edward se subió al asiento de copiloto en mi auto, yo me quedé afuera en total estado de shock. Eso fue todo para mí. No pude seguir pretendiendo que no había pasado nada, como tampoco pude contener la diarrea verbal que me atacó.

— Mierda, Edward —estaba bastante segura de que parecía una psicópata mientras intentaba meter, a golpes, la llave en el contacto para encender el auto—. Tú ayer me compraste una hamburguesa, luego yo te compré una pizza y terminamos cogiendo como dos salvajes en tu escritorio. ¿Eso nos hace peores personas? —Edward me miró como si una segunda cabeza estaba creciendo en mi cuello, lo cual era bastante posible considerando mi nivel de ira.

— Es distinto, Bella, nosotros nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo y créeme, si tuve sexo contigo no fue por la pizza, era una pizza bastante normal. Fue por tu estúpido trasero de mierda en esos estúpidos pantalones de mierda —se pasó una mano por el cabello en un gesto de frustración. Ambos estábamos alterados—. Y mira por dónde estás manejando, ten cuidado.

— Claro que estoy viendo por dónde coño estoy manejando. No sabía que pensabas que mi trasero es estúpido. —respondí casi gritando—. Lo siento, intentaré cubrirlo a partir de ahora.

— Sabes que no es a eso a lo que me refería —suspiró intentando calmarse—. Mira, Bella, lo siento. No debí haberlo hecho, obviamente tú no querías hacerlo. No volverá a pasar —había algo en su rostro que no pude descifrar. ¿Arrepentimiento? No lo sé. Lo más probable era que hubiese herido su ego masculino.

— No me malinterpretes, yo lo disfruté. Es solo que... Fue extraño cuando recuperé la consciencia de lo que estábamos haciendo, Edward —dimos por terminada la conversación porque habíamos llegado al edificio en el que encontraríamos a Jason Jenks. Edward no volvió a mirarme ni en el estacionamiento ni en el viaje en el ascensor.

El despacho de Jason Jenks era todo lo que esperaba que fuera y más. La decoración era de mal gusto. Había demasiadas cosas doradas y aterciopeladas como para que la habitación pudiese ser considerada una oficina.

Jenks era un hombre pequeño y gordo. Agradecí no ser la chica que estaba bailando en sus piernas. Nuestro sospechoso se veía como si aún estuviese borracho de la noche anterior. Su corbata estaba torcida y una fina capa de sudor le cubría rostro.

La _bailarina exótica_ nos miró, pero no detuvo su trabajo, no estaba entre sus intereses. Edward arqueó una ceja en mi dirección. Estaba convencida de que mi expresión debía ser espejo exacto de la suya.

— Jason Jenks —el hombre me miró con expresión horrorizada cuando vio la placa que sostenía en mi mano izquierda—. Policía de Nueva York.

La muchacha que estaba realizando el baile se detuvo finalmente y corrió hacia la puerta. Pasó entre Edward y yo, pero ninguno de los dos se volteó a mirarla. Jenks estaba pálido aunque había logrado recomponerse. Se secó el sudor de la frente una y otra vez con un pañuelo que había sacado del bolsillo de su traje.

— ¿Qué pasó, Jenks? ¿Intentas decifrar lo que pudo haber salido mal? —preguntó Edward. Me sorprendió verlo metido en el papel de detective. Usualmente, él se mantenía al margen y se apegaba a su labor de procesar la escena. Esta vez, quizá era por la discusión que habíamos tenido, su tono era ácido y desafiante. Jason Jenks decidió ignorar su pregunta.

— Agentes, pasen adelante —hizo un gesto con la mano que sostenía el pañuelo y señaló las sillas que tenía frente a él. Ni Edward ni yo confiamos en la higiene de las sillas de terciopelo rojo, así que solo nos acercamos al escritorio.

— Soy la detective Isabella Swan —me presenté como era la costumbre—. Vinimos a visitarte porque sabemos que conocías a Rosalie Hale.

La cara de Jason Jenks se torció en una mueca de desconocimiento. Era como si de verdad estuviese intentando recordar si conocía o no a Rosalie Hale.

— La respuesta es para hoy, Jenks —Edward estaba perdiendo la paciencia muy rápido.

— Intento recordar —respondió Jenks—, pero estoy seguro de que no conozco a nadie con ese nombre.

— No es tan difícil —decidí intervenir yo porque Edward miraba fijo a Jason Jenks como si pudiera arrancarle la cabeza en cualquier momento. No lograba entender su cambio de humor, pero tampoco pensé en cuestionarlo frente al sospechoso—. Rubia, alta, de ojos azules, cuerpo de infarto... No creo que hubieses podido olvidarte de ella.

Una sombra de conocimiento cruzó el rostro de nuestro regordete potencial asesino. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y cuando casi gritó la respuesta un montón de saliva cruzó el escritorio. Afortunadamente no llegó a mi cara.

— ¡Esa es Tanya! Claro que no puedo olvidarme de ella —Edward y yo nos miramos con más dudas que con las que habíamos entrado a la habitación.

— ¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo que no ves a Tanya? —preguntó Edward.

— Hará unos cuatro días que no viene a mi casa ni a mi despacho. De hecho, me pregunto por qué no ha vuelto.

— Porque la asesinaron hace dos días —mi tono de voz se volvió sombrío cuando recordé cómo habíamos encontrado el cuerpo de Rosalie Hale. La cara de Jason Jenks se torció por la sorpresa.

— Eso no puede ser verdad —replicó Jenks negando con la cabeza —, ella no me dijo que nadie quisiera hacerle daño la última vez que nos vimos.

— Voy a mostrarle algunas fotos de Rosalie Hale, señor Jenks, para que me diga si estamos hablando de la misma persona —le dijo Edward. Sacó un par de fotos de su bolso en las cuales nuestra víctima estaba acostaba en las mesas de metal del laboratorio. Eran mucho mejores que las de la escena del crimen.

— Sí, es ella —Jason Jenks se puso más pálido aún.

— ¿Qué hacía ella para ti, Jenks? —le pregunté después de un minuto para distraer su atención de las fotografías.

— Ella —el hombre carraspeó—... La conocí en una fiesta hace unos cuantos meses. Después de ese día la he estado viendo casi todos los días, o al menos todas las semanas —hizo una pausa, se secó el sudor de la frente con la mano y suspiró, como pensando en si debía decir algo o no.

— ¿Usted mantenía relaciones sexuales con ella? —se estaba cansando de mis preguntas, eso podía verlo. De todos modos, asintió con la cabeza — ¿A cambio de dinero?

— ¡No! ¡Nunca a cambio de dinero! —Jenks se puso nervioso. Probablemente pensó que íbamos a arrestarlo por acudir a la prostitución ilegal.

— Esto no es sobre prostitución, idiota —Edward expresó lo mismo que yo estaba pensando—. ¿Le dabas o no dinero para que se acostara contigo? —mi compañero estaba casi gritando. Terminó la frase dando un fuerte golpe con su palma derecha sobre el escritorio que estaba frente a nosotros. Los sujetos como Jason Jenks lo incomodaban. Yo lo sabía porque me lo había dicho un montón de veces. Sujeté su mano por detrás de la silla de modo que el sospechoso no pudiera verlo. El gesto pareció calmarlo.

— Mierda, que no. Les juro que no le daba dinero. Sé que parece increíble que una mujer como esa dejara que un hombre como yo se la cogiera sin pedir nada a cambio, pero lo hacía —Jenks también se había alterado por la pregunta de Edward. Miré a mi compañero y supe que él estaba pensando lo mismo que yo.

— Señor Jenks —dije con voz tranquila en un intento de calmar los ánimos—, ¿se le ha estado desapareciendo el dinero? —el hombre abrió los ojos como si hubiese visto un fantasma. Una gota de sudor recorrió su mejilla regordeta.

— ¿Cómo demonios saben ustedes sobre eso? —mis labios se torcieron en una media sonrisa que esperaba que hubiese sido imperceptible. Habíamos dado justo en el blanco.

— ¿Cuánto dinero diría usted que ha perdido en estos últimos meses? —hizo algunas cuentas en su cabeza y luego respondió.

— Tal vez unos siete millones y medio de dólares.

— No actúes tan sorprendido de que lo sepamos, Jenks —dijo Edward, ya más calmado—. Sabemos que tienes que haber pensado que alguien muy cercano a ti te estaba robando ese dinero.

— Rosalie Hale, quizá —cuando hablé, la boca de Jason Jenks se abrió por la sorpresa—. O, como te gusta llamarla, Tanya.

— ¡Esa maldita perra! —esta fue solo la primera frase de una serie de improperios que salieron de la boca de Jenks sobre Rosalie Hale que fueron demasiado rápidos como para que yo pudiera procesarlos. Mi teléfono y el de Edward comenzaron a sonar al mismo tiempo. Edward logró hacer que Jason Jenks volviera a sentarse en su silla con un poco de fuerza.

— Espera aquí —le dije a nuestro _cada-vez-menos_ sospechoso de asesinato mientras ambos nos alejamos un poco para atender el teléfono.

— Swan —fue mi manera de atender.

— _Bella, ¿dónde coño estás?_ —mi supervisor tenía terribles momentos para aparecer. No lo había visto en dos días, pero cuando algo iba mal, era capaz de aparecer en un segundo. George Banner tenía unos 60 años y había trabajado para la Policía de Nueva York por 40 años. El estrés hacía que pareciera de 80 años o más.

— Estoy interrogando a Jason Jenks con Edward. Descubrimos que Rosalie Hale le estaba robando una fortuna.

— _No pierdas tu tiempo con ese imbécil. Podrá ser un estafador, pero nunca ha matado a nadie._

— Es un poco tarde para esa clase de consejos, jefe —del otro lado de la línea, se escuchó una respiración extraña, como si hubiese recordado para qué estaba llamando.

— _Isabella, acabamos de encontrar a Emmett McCarty cortado en pedazos en un basurero_ —dirigí mi mirada aterrorizada hacia Edward. Sus ojos se conectaron con los míos y su expresión cambió al verme la cara, pero no interrumpió su llamada para saber qué pasaba.

— ¿Cómo coño pasó eso? Se supone que un oficial lo estaba cuidando —mi tono de voz era cada vez más agudo. Habíamos pasado de un asesinato a estar en posible presencia de un asesino en serie que no le tenía miedo a las autoridades.

— _Los echó de su puerta a eso de la una de la madrugada. Estamos procesando a los oficiales por negligencia, no tenían que haberse ido_ — Banner continuó hablando, pero yo estaba prestándole más atención a Edward, quien lucía como si había hecho el descubrimiento del millón de dólares.

— Hablamos luego— le dije a mi supervisor mientras le trancaba el teléfono cuando vi que Edward había terminado de hablar.

Edward le dijo a algo a Jason Jenks sobre cómo volveríamos si era necesario y que se mantuviera a nuestro alcance mientras prácticamente me arrastraba hacia la salida, lejos de la oficina vulgar y con dirección hacia mi auto. Tiré hacia atrás de mi brazo para zafarme de su agarre. Volteó a mirarme con mucha preocupación por tener que detenerse, aunque fuera, unos segundos.

— Bella, ¿podrías moverte, por favor? Necesito llegar al laboratorio.

— Dime qué está pasando —le exigí. Edward pasó la mano que no me estaba agarrando por su cabello en un gesto de frustación. Era el tic más molesto que había visto jamás en alguien. El hombre lo hacía cada dos segundos o así.

— Al menos dame las llaves de tu carro, de verdad necesito que nos vayamos — extendió la mano hacia mí como si en verdad le fuese a prestar mis llaves.

— Edward Cullen, ¿qué coño está pasando? Dímelo ahora —demandé con seriedad. Él suspiró y susurró algo que me pareció como "la manera que tiene de meterse en mis nervios", pero lo dejé pasar.

— Cuando hice el análisis del ADN debajo de las uñas de Rosalie Hale —explicó—, pensé que había más de uno. Eran solo sospechas, a veces la gente se rasca a sí misma y deja sus propias células debajo de las uñas. Carlisle acaba de confirmarme que sí había más de dos ADN distintos. Ambos son masculinos y ya descartamos el de Emmett McCarty, pero hay uno que no logramos reconocer —la verdad me golpeó como un rayo. El asesino había estado justo frente a mí y no había sido capaz de verlo. Mi cabeza me llevó como en _flashback_ a la noche anterior en el Hospital Lincoln. Edward quiso empujarme hacia el auto mientras seguía hablando, quejándose sobre lo poco cooperativa que estaba para resolver el caso este día.

— Sé quién es el asesino, Edward —su boca se abrió, pero no le di oportunidad de decir más nada, puesto que comencé casi a correr hacia mi auto y, antes de darnos cuenta, ya estaba manejando.

El camino fue más rápido de lo que había pensado que sería. Cuando cruzamos las puertas de la Emergencia del Hospital Lincoln, varias patrullas ya habían sido enviadas a la dirección que teníamos de su apartamento, pensando que, quizá, Royce King no estuviese aquí. Le había explicado todo a Edward en el camino y ahora él iba justo detrás de mí. Esta vez no le pregunté a ninguna enfermera, lo busqué entre los cubículos, sabiendo que intentaría mantener las apariencias de que había cometido dos asesinatos en dos noches. A mi parecer, el hombre no había sido tan inteligente como había sido violento.

Lo encontré revisando la tensión de una mujer mayor que gritó cuando Edward y yo apuntamos nuestras armas hacia el doctor. Tenía bolsas debajo de los ojos y sonrió con suficiencia cuando lo esposé mientras le leía sus Derechos Miranda.

— Llega un poco tarde, policía— me dijo. Permaneció en silencio cuando lo montaron en una patrulla, cuando lo interrogamos y cuando lo procesamos por los rasguños en su cuello y el ADN en las uñas de Rosalie Hale. Si no volvía a hablar nunca, por mí estaría bien.

Era ya tarde cuando me encontré de nuevo en la oficina de Edward ordenando el papeleo y hablando de sobre cómo ambas muertes del caso no me iban a dejar dormir en varios días. Estaba sentada en el escritorio y él estaba sentado en su silla, escribiendo en algún archivo de la oficina forense. Pasé, lo que me pareció, una eternidad mirando a Edward. Una vez que se disipó la presión para resolver el caso, los eventos de nuestra madrugada juntos, en el mismo escritorio en el que me sentaba yo ahora, me habían golpeado como un montón de ladrillos. Pensé en lo culpable que me había sentido después de lo que habíamos hecho, pero supe distinguir que me sentía culpable por cómo pasó y no por haber tenido sexo con Edward. Él estaba muy absorto en su trabajo como para darse cuenta de que yo no le había quitado la vista de encima. El muy maldito era guapo, demasiado como para que yo siguiera jugando con fuego sin salir lastimada. Honestamente, no sé en qué segundo exacto decidí que me valía una mierda lo que pudiera pasar y me senté a horcajadas en sus piernas. Lo besé con toda la necesidad del día o quizá de muchos años de ser compañeros contenida. A Edward le tomó menos de un segundo responder y todavía menos enredar sus manos en mi cabello. De pronto, era como si no pudiera estar lo suficientemente cerca de él. Casi rompí los botones de su camisa, sabía que tenía la fuerza para hacerlo, pero mis manos comenzaron a temblar cuando Edward me besó en el cuello.

No oí el sonido que hizo la puerta al abrirse. Tampoco escuché a nadie entrar. Solo escuché el susurro de Edward en mi oído: _"Mierda"_. La supervisora de Edward, Esme Platt, estaba parada en la puerta con la boca muy abierta y unas carpetas en la mano. Sí, Edward, _doble mierda_.

* * *

 **No me arrepiento para nada de ese _cliffhanger._ Dejen review, hagan fav o manden señales de humo si les gustó. **


End file.
